Scarves End
by MuffinPuppiesUnite
Summary: What will happen when 4ch*n kills Scarfman? Who will it hurt the most? T for excessive mentions of blood, and some depressing themes. I actually published this the morning after I wrote it, because I wasn't sure how sane I was.


**A/N: Okay, this is halfway between a crack fic, and a serious one. Which explains the two different genres. Please read & review! **

* * *

Scarves lay all across the floor and on Intern 2's side of the desk, covered in blood and lint.

Metal falls onto his knees, weeping. He was his friend. Sometimes they argued, but he was his friend.

Idol, normally nothing but a colleague towards Metal, kneels down and wraps her arm around him. She leans over to his ear.

"Don't cry. You'll be okay." Idol whispers in his ear. She pains to see anyone, even Metal, cry. Scene and Intern 2 stand by Hip Hop a couple feet away, not knowing what they could possibly do, and they leave it to Idol to comfort him.

Indie paces in the hall, only a partial view of the scene in sight. He has his hands held to his temple, shaking his head in frustration. How could this happen? How could such a tragedy happen?

Techno has her face buried in Dubstep's shirt as they watch Metal runs his fingers through the pile of scarves that used to cover Scarfman's body.

"Why did I have to mention f***ing 4ch**!?" Metal yells at himself. _It's my fault, all my fault._ Idol continues attempting to console him, whispering comforting words into his ear. Hip Hop shakes his head, knowing all too well the pain of losing a loved one to 4ch*n. He sees Idol begin to tear up as her words become more fierce and clear, almost scolding Metal for being so upset.

_They left the knife on the floor! _Intern 2 thinks, staring at the vile tool. He spits directly on it, scrunching up his face. Normally said behavior from such a simple and inexpressive man would drive questioning looks from every staff member in the office, but under such circumstance, it's acceptable.

"Okay. Thank you." Indie hangs up the phone and walks over to the intern's desk, where it took place. He stands by Metal's side, putting a hand on his distressed employee. "Metal, you should probably come to the meeting room, get away." He gives him a hand to help him up, but Metal ignores it. Indie urges him on.

"I don't want to." Metal's words are barely understandable; he mumbled it.

"Come on, Metal." Idol says, trying to pull him up. Indie and Idol continue trying to get him to stand, thinking only of his well-being and the after effects this incident will already have on him. It gets to the point where Indie is almost yelling at him, when Hip Hop steps in.

"Alright, back-off." Hip Hop takes a step closer, and Metal gives him a look like he was an animal being struck with a club. Idol uses her jacket sleeve to clean his tear streaks. He pulls his face away, looking back at the fedora lying by his ankle, covered in Scarfman's blood.

"I called the police." Indie puts out. "Someone will be here in about a half hour."

"A half hour?" Scene whimpers. Shouldn't they be here sooner?

"They said that 4-" Indie cuts himself off. "They've dealt with these guys before. They won't strike again." He nods for everyone to come to the meeting room.

"Come when you're ready." Indie comments to Metal, who doesn't respond. Intern 2 shakes off the droplets of blood he stepped in.

They file into the meeting room, and Indie has trouble starting. No one thought this could happen, and they certainly didn't think it would take such a toll on Metal.

"S-so no one..." Indie takes a deep breath. "No one actually saw it happen." No one responds, but just hang their heads. "And...no one knows where his body is." Hip Hop shivers as a chill runs down his spine.

"Do the cameras have to f***ing be here?" Intern 2 says angrily, motioning to the cameramen.

"Just give us some time." Indie says to the cameramen, who leave.

"W-w-e sh-should-d-d g-go get Metal." Scene sobs, barely able to speak through the gasping. Techno, knowing it's the right thing, walks over and holds her tight.

"He'll come on his own time." Indie says, shaking his head. The buzzer sounds. "Yes hello?" Indie presses the button to listen.

"Police." A voice comes over the system.

"We'll be down in a minute." Indie says. "Come on, group. And please, leave Metal alone if he needs it."

"Say, Metal." Hip Hop approaches his still kneeling co-worker. "Need a ride home?" They're still in the office with Idol, who also stayed for Metal, after the police left ten minutes ago.

"I have a f***ing car." Metal growls under his breath. He stares at the ceiling, unable to look at the scarves but unwilling to get up.

"Maybe..." Idol touches Hip Hop's shoulder. "Maybe we should go." Hip Hop pats Metal's tense shoulder and walks out of the office with Idol.

In the parking lot, the afternoon sun seems too bright compared to the darkness inside that the police referred to by saying; "Is this some kind of a joke?" Idol turns to Hip Hop before they go to their separate cars.

"Hip Hop," Idol hesitates with her proposal. "I...I'm not sure I want to drive alone. I know it's weird, but...Can I ride with you? And maybe get a ride in the morning? My car would be here, so..." She mentions the morning just in case, doubting they'll return when the sun rises.

"As long as you're alright with stopping by Metal's place." Hip Hop shrugs. "I was planning on seeing Tina, just in case."

"That's an excellent idea." Idol says, a slight smile coming on her face. It's the only thing to smile about, no matter how wretched it would be to tell them.

"Oh my gosh..." Rayna's eyes widen as Idol finishes with when the police left. Tina turns to Hip Hop.

"When will Metal be back?" Her voice shakes as she speaks, a hand instinctively going to her mouth.

"That's why we came, Tina." Hip Hop says, awkwardly adjusting his tie. "We aren't sure. We just wanted to let you know he's okay."

Tina puts her face in her hands; Idol and Hip Hop stand, nod at Rayna, and leave.

"Oh, why?" Scene sobs in her apartment. "Why 4ch*n, why?" She falls on her face, on her Nyan Cat pillow. It brings a laugh to her, and she cheers up a little. At least enough to fall asleep.

Her alarm blares and Techno wonders if Indie really wants them to come in today. She stumbles through her piles of beanbag chairs to the light switch; she brightens the warehouse enough so she can see where Dubstep is sleeping, a little space away from where she was.

"Yo, Dubstep!" Techno says loudly, throwing a pillow at him. It hits his face and he jerks up suddenly, shaking glitter from his hair that he can't remember putting there. He looks at Techno, and just another face reminds him of the depressing scene yesterday, and how crushed Metal looked.

"Dub wub zzm blur?" Dubstep asks.

"I don't know." Techno replies sadly. If they go in, the worst that could happen is no one else is there. But if no one else is there, is it worth it to see the horror again? "I...I think we should go in to work, Dubstep." He nods and gets up.

_It's the code of interns. _Intern 2 makes fists to focus. _You have to go. _He breathes heavily; why shouldn't he go? _Go, you idiot. Go and obey the code of interns. _

Techno and Dubstep arrive at MyMusic, and see two cars in the parking lot. They are relieved they don't have to go in alone. They pause at the door, and Techno looks up at Dubstep.

_Completely platonic. Right? _Techno takes Dubstep's hand and they walk in together.

First, they see the intern desk, but without the...the... Dubstep shakes his head. Tina, looking upset, walks over.

"Hello, there." Tina says. "I just came in this morning t-to...clean..." Dubstep nods and Tina's look of horror fades a little.

"Dub blee wub bur dzz dub zzr?" Dubstep asks, and Tina looks at Techno.

"Oh, he asked if you've seen Metal?" Techno translates. Tina nods.

"At his desk." Tina says, turning away. Techno looks at Dubstep for confirmation, he nods, and they walk to his desk.

Metal sits with his elbow on the desk, his head in his hand. Dubstep taps his shoulder. He turns around and they see dark bags under his eyes.

_How did he get those from one sleepless night?_ Techno wonders. Footsteps and the sound of a door opening draw their attention to the main door by the intern's desk.

Intern 2 walks to his seat, staring at the place where Scarfman died. He gets shivers and turns around to see a startled Tina.

"S-sorry Ms. Klaga." Intern 2 awkwardly takes a step back. Tina silently nods and walks past. He turns around, and sees Idol walking in with Hip Hop.

"Thanks for the ride." Idol murmurs as they walk to their desks. They see Metal, and walk over to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hip Hop asks. Metal nods his head and forces a half-smile on his face that no one believes. "Let me know if you need something." Techno, still nearby, feels a pang of guilt for all her self-pity. She knows Metal is taking this the hardest. They were the closest.

Idol hears Metal murmur something after a couple minutes.

"What was that Metal?" Idol says, turning away from her computer screen; it had nothing on it to begin with.

"Death." Metal clears his voice, and the gruffness of his natural voice doesn't help. "He's dead." Idol shakes her head.

"So sorry I'm late." Indie's voice, unusually quiet, rings sharply, bringing everyone's attention to the main door, where he and Scene stand. "I...didn't expect to see all of you. Meeting room please. Tina, if you could maybe come?"

"Sure." Tina, who was speaking to Intern 2 about Metal, half-smiles and everyone walks into the meeting room, even, with encouragement from Hip Hop and Tina, Metal.

"So I'm aware you all want a long while off." Indie says, starting.

"I'm fine!" Metal shouts. Tina grabs his arm to keep him from standing.

"No, he's not." Tina says.

"We all know it, Metal." Idol says. Intern 2 and Scene nod, and everyone else voice their agreement.

"That is a given." Indie says. "But is there anyone...but Metal...who thinks they can announce to our audience everything? We deleted everything about it."

"Dubstep?" Techno mutters to her friend, underneath the murmuring of the others in the room.

"Bzz cur blll vrrdzz." Dubstep replies. Techno speaks out first.

"Dubstep and I will do it." She says.

"Alright." Indie says. "Everyone else may go, unless you two need something?"

"Durb bib zzt vkts." Dubstep mentions. Techno wishes he didn't say that.

"Dubstep, no." Techno argues. They argue, Dubstep wanting her to say and her not.

"Tell us what he said, Techno." Indie says. He looks expectantly.

"He..." Techno sighs. "He wants someone to work the camera."

Everyone sighs outwardly as Metal says; "Looks like I'm the only one qualified." He stands and shakes Dubstep's hand. Dubstep pulls his hand away, away from the still bloody hand.

"No, honey!" Tina says desperately.

"They need me." Metal's scratchy, dry, tired voice nearly hurts Idol's ear. She shakes her head in disapproval.

"Dubstep," Indie murmurs to just the beat boxing man. "Why the h*ll would you do that?" He pulls away before he can answer.

Everyone files out, and Tina exits with one last look at Dubstep and Techno talking to the broken, tired man that only she can tell, by the constant, unchanging look of horror, really saw Scarfman die.


End file.
